SkyWing the Hedgehog: The ifrit returns!
by KnucklesNSonic
Summary: In Sonic Rivals 2, Silver collected Chao so Eggman Nega couldn't release the "Ifrit" but the "Ifrit" was still able to be released. This time Eggman Nega is Planning to do the same thing again but this time two new characters step up to the Job. Joining Sonic's team, SkyWing the Hedgehog and Phantom the Echidna are gonna help bring Eggman Nega DOWN! SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog.


_Hi guys. Finally I've came up with a good idea to use my fan made sonic characters in a fanfic. The story starts off about 4 months after my main fan made sonic character's bio(his bio is on my profile and his look is my profile pic). So yeah enjoy. R&R, read and review!_

**Soleanna dock**

"Well, Phantom. We're leaving Soleanna, what town is next?" SkyWing said. He is a hedgehog who has black fur with blue stripes on his spikes and a ring on each of his wrists. He also has purple and black shoes. "Hmm. I really don't know..." Phantom the echidna replied. Phantom was an echidna who is black and red with white gloves and blue stripes on his legs. His shoes are blue and red. "How about we go to this city here?" SkyWing asked phantom as he pointed to a city on a map(The city was the one from City Escape and Radical Highway). "OK!" Phantom replied and the two took off in their boat.

**In Green Hill Zone...**

"What the?!" SkyWing said. "Well, Green Hill isn't too far from the city!" Phantom said. the two had just docked their boat in Green Hill instead of the city.

_...! I sense people...and their power is fairly strong. I should tell Phantom..._ SkyWing said in his head. "Phantom stand back!" SkyWing said getting in front of Phantom. "Woah!" A blue hedgehog yelled stoping immediatly. "Who are those guys, Sonic?" A fox with two tails asked. "How should I know, Tails? If I knew them I would have introdouced them to you way earlier!" Sonic snapped back. "'Lemme at 'em!" Phantom yelled charging at Sonic. "Phantom, wait!" SkyWing yelled but Phantom already managed to punch Sonic. "C'mon Tails! These guys wanna play rough, do they?" Sonic yelled as a battle emerged.

SkyWing spin jumped on Sonic. Sonic got up dusted off then spin dashed towards SkyWing. "Hmph!" SkyWing yelled teleporting behind Sonic. Sonic turned and say SkyWing staring at him. "Hey why are you staring at me like tha-" Sonic got cut off. He was paralized from SkyWing's stare. Phantom tried to punch Tails but Tails flew out of the way. Tails then charged towards Phantom planning to slap him with his tails. Phantom dodged the attack then successfully punched tails. Tails got up and saw SkyWing stare at him. "What are you do-" Tails got cut off and now was also paralized by SkyWing's stare. "That was too easy! We need more of a challange!" Phantom said. SkyWing just shook his head as if to say "Oh, Phantom...Can't even win a fight without you complaining about a better challange." SkyWing stared at both Sonic and Tails wichun-paralized them then he said, "Chaos...Blast!" Sonic and Tails were flung away by the blast and soared untill they hit a wall. "Let's go." SkyWing said and he flew to the city faster than the speed of sound while Phantom was way behind glinding and telling SkyWing to slow down and wait up. "You're so slow, dude!" SkyWing said when Phantom finally got to the city. "Yeah well you...erm...you're...oh I've got nothing.." Phantom said. SkyWing laughed and then said, "Let's go further into the city."

"Not again. Phantom there's two more!" SkyWing yelled as Knuckles and Shadow came up. "Who are you?!" Knuckles demanded to know. "I'm SkyWing, and this is my friend, Phantom. We mean no har-" Skywing stopped his sentence noticing Phantom had already punched Shadow. SkyWing sighed and then joined the fight. "Chaos..." SkyWing started. "A Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed. "...Sphere!" SkyWing finished and lots of Chaos Sphere's came out from the chaos emerald. Knuckles and Shadow got hit and were sent to the ground. They both got up and SkyWing stared at them. "Knuckles! Don't loo-" Shadow started, then was paralized as well as Knuckles. "Chaos...Blast!" SkyWing said and the same thing that happened to Sonic and Tails happened to Knuckles and Shadow. "Let's go see if they're OK." Phantom suggested. SkyWing facepalmed and replied, "You only want to go check because that 'Knuckles' guy is an Echidna, don't you?" "Er, well, yeah..you got me." Phantom said. SkyWing laughed at how Phantom was so predictable and the two went off to go find Knuckles and Shadow.

_End of chapter 1._

_Sorry about "wichun-paralized them"_

_My computer was deleting the letter infront of it every time I spaced for some reason. If you say any other mistakes thats why. Please review!_

_~phantomlayton(sonic)R_


End file.
